<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega by sz_rami (sztikerami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409088">Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami'>sz_rami (sztikerami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jrock, X JAPAN, the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Explicit, Obsession, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Hatalmas volt a pocakja - ez volt az első dolog, ami Yoshiki eszébe ötlött, amikor meglátta az irodája üvegfalán keresztül. Meg sem nézte az arcát, és a levegőbe sem szimatolt bele úgy, mint általában szokott, amikor egy omega lépett be az ajtón; egyetlen kósza pillantás után fordult vissza a munkájához. Aki terhes volt, az egyúttal foglalt is, és semmi kedve sem lett volna féltékeny alfákat péppé verni - akkor sem, ha egyébként kevés férfi lett volna képes legyűrni őt. Yoshikit amúgy sem érdekelték a várandós omegák, őt valamiért sohasem őrjítette meg úgy a szaguk, mint másokat, és a hasuk csak útban lett volna szex közben, márpedig ő szívből gyűlölte az akadályokat."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi (the GazettE)/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free">myvision4free</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Húha, Rami feltölt valamit! Csoda történt volna?!</p>
<p>A tageket tessék átnézni olvasás előtt, ez nem egy cuki romantikus kis szösszenet most. (Ha úgy érzitek, valami fontos kimaradt, szóljatok, kérlek!) A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a ficet myvisin4free bétázta, akinek ezt a ficit évekkel ezelőtt ígértem meg, amin már senki sem lepődik meg, azt hiszem...</p>
<p>Remélem, mindenki jól van, és otthon olvas ficiket. Ha már én nem tehetem meg, hogy otthon maradjak, legalább Ti, kedves olvasók, vackoljátok be magatokat! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatalmas volt a pocakja - ez volt az első dolog, ami Yoshiki eszébe ötlött, amikor meglátta az irodája üvegfalán keresztül. Meg sem nézte az arcát, és a levegőbe sem szimatolt bele úgy, mint általában szokott, amikor egy omega lépett be az ajtón; egyetlen kósza pillantás után fordult vissza a munkájához. Aki terhes volt, az egyúttal foglalt is, és semmi kedve sem lett volna féltékeny alfákat péppé verni - akkor sem, ha egyébként kevés férfi lett volna képes legyűrni őt. Yoshikit amúgy sem érdekelték a várandós omegák, őt valamiért sohasem őrjítette meg úgy a szaguk, mint másokat, és a hasuk csak útban lett volna szex közben, márpedig ő szívből gyűlölte az akadályokat.</p>
<p>A nap végére valószínűleg meg is feledkezett volna az omegáról, ha az néhány perccel később nem kopogott volna be az irodájába. Yoshiki meglepetten intett neki, hogy jöjjön be, és ezúttal már nem csak a hasát nézte meg magának. Hosszú, selymesnek tűnő, fekete haja volt - amibe az alfa szívesen beletúrt volna -, hihetetlenül átható tekintete és finom vonásai.</p>
<p>- Jó napot kívánok. Hayashi-san? - szólította meg, és, amennyire hasa engedte, meghajolt. - Shiroyama Yuu vagyok… azt mondták, önnel kell beszélnem.</p>
<p>- Velem? - Yoshiki igyekezett leplezni őszinte meglepettségét, miközben a vele szemközti székre mutatott. Mégsem hagyhatta, hogy egy terhes omega ácsorogjon előtte. - Foglaljon helyet!</p>
<p>- Köszönöm. - Az omega finoman elmosolyodott, mire az alfa szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. <em>Hihetetlenül</em> vonzó teremtés volt, legszívesebben itt és most leteperte volna, ha nem lett volna az a fránya has, amitől mozogni sem tudott rendesen a szerencsétlen.</p>
<p>- Miben segíthetek? - kérdezte meg gyorsan Yoshiki, mielőtt még arckifejezése elárulhatta volna, mire is gondol.</p>
<p>- Úgy tudom, asszisztenst keres. Itt az önéletrajzom - mondta az omega, és letett Yoshiki asztalára egy papírlapot, amit ki tudja, honnan varázsolt elő.</p>
<p>A férfi hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Ugyan nem tartozott azok közé a vaskalapos alfák közé, akik szerint egy omegának a konyhában a helye, túlzottan liberális gondolkodású sem volt. A mai gazdasági helyzetben teljesen helyénvaló, hogy a fiatal omegák, hogy eltartsák magukat, míg társat nem találnak, vagy esetleg míg meg nem születik az első gyerekük, munkát vállalnak. Yoshiki is szívesen alkalmazott ilyen fiatal fiúkat, hiszen jellemzően nagyon jó munkaerővé váltak rövid betanítás után, szívesen és sokat dolgoztak, és az alatt a néhány hónap vagy év alatt, amit a cégnél töltöttek, nem is volt idejük belefáradni az olyan monoton feladatokba, mint az adatrögzítés. Ugyanakkor ezen az omegán látszott, hogy hetei, talán csak napjai vannak hátra a szülésig - már nem lett volna szabad munkát keresnie.</p>
<p>Yoshiki, még mindig meglepetten, a kezébe vette az omega önéletrajzát. Felszaladt a szemöldöke: az nem is volt rossz. Shiroyama Yuu huszonöt éves volt, tizennyolc éves kora óta dolgozott, eddig két munkahelye volt, a második, ahol öt évet töltött, az ország egyik legjobb pénzügyi intézete. Aki ilyen helyen volt asszisztens, az több mint alkalmas lehetett volna a cégnél az üresedés betöltésére - ha nem lett volna terhes.</p>
<p>- Nézze, Shiroyama-san - nézett fel Yoshiki -, ez egy nagyszerű önéletrajz, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ön remek munkaerő. Ugyanakkor az ön állapotában, ezt be kell látnia, nem alkalmazhatom.</p>
<p>Az omega nem lepődött meg a válaszon - Yoshiki biztos volt benne, hogy nem először hallja. Csalódottságát leplezni próbálva nézett le a pocakjára, amin jobb kezét pihentette.</p>
<p>- Tudom, de az álláshirdetés szerint október közepén kellene kezdeni, és addigra meg fog születni a kicsi - mondta halkan. Yoshiki, bár nem volt az a fajta, most igazán megsajnálta. Látszott ezen a fiún, hogy már úgy jött ide, hogy előre tudta a választ, és erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy mégis megpróbálja.</p>
<p>- Shiroyama-san, ez elméletben nagyon jól hangzik, de egy ilyen állás, mint azt bizonyára ön is tudja, rengeteg túlórával jár. A nap huszonnégy órájában kellene a rendelkezésemre állnia, és ez egy gyerek, főleg egy újszülött mellett, nyilvánvalóan lehetetlen feladat lenne.</p>
<p>- Meg tudom oldani - tiltakozott az omega, de Yoshiki látta a szemén, hogy ő maga sem hisz ebben.</p>
<p>- Talán a társa zavarta el dolgozni? - kérdezte a férfi, mire a másik összerezzent. - Mert ha igen, emlékeztesse rá, hogy alfaként <em>törvényben rögzített kötelessége</em> gondoskodni a családjáról, és nem várhatja el, hogy maga keresse meg a kenyérre valót helyette.</p>
<p>- Félreérti! - Az omega mintha összezsugorodott volna. Védelmezően a pocakja köré fonta a karjait, és bár lehajtotta a fejét, Yoshiki még az arcába omló hajtincsek ellenére is látta, hogy furcsán csillog a szeme és kipirulnak az orcái. - Nekem… nincs társam.</p>
<p>Yoshikinek meg sem fordult a fejében az eshetőség, döbbenten nézett újra a férfi hasára. Nem volt nagyobb szégyen annál, mint ha valaki házasságon kívül esett teherbe - és az ilyen omegák nem nagyon számíthattak segítségre senkitől. Így már teljesen érthető volt, miért keres ez a férfi munkát.</p>
<p>Valami mélyen legbelül - talán egy ősi, elfeledettnek hitt, állatias ösztön -, azt mondta neki, hogy segítenie kellene ennek az omegának, hogy nem hagyhatja sorsára, ugyanakkor itt üzletről volt szó, amibe nem keverhette bele a személyes érzelmeit.</p>
<p>- Sajnálom, de el kell, hogy utasítsam - mondta érzelemmentes hangon.</p>
<p>- Értem. Azért… köszönöm, hogy időt szánt rám - motyogta az omega, még mindig kerülve Yoshiki pillantását, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, felállt, meghajolt, és kisietett az irodából. Az alfa hosszan nézte távolodó alakját, mielőtt visszafordult volna munkájához, ám hiába volt elhavazva, egész nap másra sem tudott gondolni, mint Shiroyama Yuu-ra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lakcímét az önéletrajzából tudta meg, amit az asztalán felejtett - hogy véletlenül vagy szándékosan, rejtély volt; mindenesetre ennyi információ pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy Yoshiki követni kezdhesse. Az alfa nem volt az a kukkoló típus, sosem csinált még ilyet, ám most nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Újra látni akarta az omegát. Azzal áltatta magát, hogy csak azért, mert arról akart megbizonyosodni, hogy jól van, de valójában azért, mert olyan kívánatos volt, hogy másra sem tudott gondolni, csak arra, mennyire szeretné őt birtokolni.</p>
<p>A munkája miatt nem tudott egész nap a nyomában lenni, csak kora reggel és késő este - akkor pedig nem nagyon járt az utcán. Yoshiki csak azt nézhette, mikor oltja le az olcsó lakónegyedben bérelt kis lakásban a villanyt, mégis, a puszta tudat, hogy ott van, megnyugtatta, ugyanakkor arra sarkallta, hogy újra és újra visszatérjen hozzá. Vagy két hétig figyelte az ablakát, amikor végül szerencséje volt, és őt magát is megláthatta: véletlenül összefutott vele az utcán.</p>
<p>Azon ritka napok egyike volt, amikor megtarthatta az ebédszünetét, ezért úgy döntött, elugrik a kedvenc francia éttermébe, a jó időre való tekintettel gyalog. A járdán sétálva majdnem elbotlott valaki lábában, és mikor felnézett, kiderült, hogy Shiroyama Yuu volt az.</p>
<p>- Annyira sajnálom! - szabadkozott az omega. Egy padon ült, mellette két bevásárlószatyor, a keze a pocakján, ami időközben - Yoshiki számára hihetetlen módon -, még nagyobb lett.</p>
<p>- Nem történt semmi - rázta meg a fejét az alfa, és lehajolva lesöpörte a koszt a saját, majd az omega cipőjéről is. Ahogy felegyenesedett, és újra végignézett rajta, feltűnt neki, hogy a férfi szokatlanul sápadt. - Minden rendben?</p>
<p>- Persze - mosolyodott el Yuu, de Yoshiki észrevette, hogy nem őszinte a mosolya.</p>
<p>- Biztos?</p>
<p>- Igen - bólintott lassan az omega. - Csak kicsit megszédültem. El fog múlni.</p>
<p>Yoshiki gondolkodás nélkül leült a férfi mellé a padra.</p>
<p>- Gyakran megesik? - kérdezte, mire Yuu csak vállat vont.</p>
<p>- Egyre gyakrabban, de hát ez normális - mondta. - Nem szeretném feltartani, Hayashi-san. Tényleg mindjárt el fog múlni.</p>
<p>Yoshiki azonban nem akarta egyszerűen csak ott hagyni. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy tényleg jobban lesz. Nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, amit az ösztönei suttogtak a fülébe: hogy meg kell védenie ezt az omegát mindentől és mindenkitől, ami és aki árthatna neki.</p>
<p>- Hívok egy taxit, és hazakísérem - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és amikor az omega tiltakozni akart, egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta. Ez nem volt vita tárgya. Ha ő azt mondta, hazaviszi, akkor úgy is lesz.</p>
<p>Miután tárcsázta a taxitársaságot, a munkahelyét is felhívta, hogy késve ér vissza az ebédről, mert közbejött egy „váratlan és életbevágóan fontos” dolog, természetesen „a munkájával kapcsolatos”. Yuu kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett rá, ám döbbenete nem ingathatta meg Yoshiki magabiztosságát. Miután végzett a telefonokkal, a zakója belső zsebébe süllyesztette a mobiltelefonját, és hátradőlt a padon.</p>
<p>- Mikorra várja a gyermekét? - kérdezte, csak hogy ne álljon be közöttük a csend, ami őt ugyan nem zavarta volna, de biztos volt benne, hogy az omega kínosnak érezné.</p>
<p>- Jövő hét végére van kiírva - mondta halkan Yuu.</p>
<p>- Akkor most már akármikor megszülethet. - Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés. - Nem kellene az utcán bóklásznia, otthon kéne pihennie.</p>
<p>- Tudom. Igaza van - bólintott Yuu gépiesen. Látszott rajta, hogy magyarázkodni szeretne, ám visszafogja magát, nyilvánvalóan azért, mert egy alfával nem volt illendő vitatkoznia. Yoshiki szeme a tömött bevásárlótáskákra tévedt.</p>
<p>- Tudja, házhoz is rendelhetné a nagybevásárlást ahelyett, hogy cipekedik. Még a végén valami baja lesz a gyermekének.</p>
<p>- Köszönöm, hogy aggódik - motyogta az omega. A nagy hasa ellenére törékenynek és gyengének tűnt. Yoshiki át akarta ölelni, de nem tette, ehelyett csak a szatyrokat vette magához, mikor a taxi végre megérkezett. Nem voltak annyira nehezek, mint azt első ránézésre gondolta.</p>
<p>Az autóút a forgalom miatt hosszabb volt, mint amire számított. Az omega kifelé bámult az ablakon, nyilvánvalóan azon igyekezetében, hogy kerülje Yoshiki pillantását, aki végig az arcát figyelte. Minden vonását úgy tanulmányozta, mintha térkép lenne, amiből szavak nélkül is többet megtudhat a férfiról, ha megtanulja olvasni.</p>
<p>Kíváncsi volt rá, kiféle-miféle. Hogy hogyan maradt egyedül terhesen, és miért döntött úgy, hogy megtartja a babát, miközben tisztában volt vele, hogy egy gyermekét egyedül nevelő omega számára az élet nem volt éppen fenékig tejfelnek mondható ebben az országban - vagy akárhol a világon. Arra is kíváncsi lett volna, hogyan nézett ki akkor, amikor még nem volt terhes - még most is látszott a lábszárain, hogy szép formásak, és bizonyára még formásabbak voltak hét-nyolc hónappal korábban, amikor még nem úgy totyogott rajtuk, mint egy szerencsétlen pingvin.</p>
<p>Shiroyama Yuu gyönyörű és kívánatos omega volt, és az illata csak még kívánatosabbá tette - már amennyire Yoshiki képes volt kivenni a valódi illatát a terhesség átható, vattacukorra és érett barackra emlékeztető, émelyítően édes szaga alatt. Hogy lehet, hogy egyedül maradt? Ki volt az a marha, aki megszerezte magának ezt az omegát? Akárki is volt az illető, vagy egy idióta volt, mert félredobta, vagy egy teszetosza, alfának nem is nevezhető alak, aki hagyta, hogy Yuu kisétáljon az életéből - bár Yoshiki kételkedett abban, hogy egy terhes omega akármilyen okból is képes lett volna otthagyni az alfáját. Egy omega számára még egy részeges alak, aki folyton veri, is jobb opció volt, mint egyedül nevelni egy gyereket.</p>
<p>Yoshiki óvatos mozdulattal, úgy, hogy az omega ne vehesse észre, közelebb hajolt hozzá, és jó mélyen belélegezte az illatát. Igen… <em>szörnyen kívánatos…</em></p>
<p>Az omega nem szólalt meg addig, míg a taxi le nem fékezett a társasház előtt, és Yoshiki is néma maradt, beérte annyival, hogy nézi a másikat.</p>
<p>- Köszönöm szépen a fuvart - motyogta Yuu, és ültében meghajolt, mielőtt az ajtó felé nyúlt volna. - Igazán kedves volt öntől.</p>
<p>Yoshiki nem reagált, helyette újra végigmérte az omegát.</p>
<p>- Felkísérem - jelentette ki hirtelen ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd kiszállt az autóból, néhány bankót nyomott a sofőr kezébe, és felmarkolta az omega cókmókját. Soha nem bocsátotta volna meg magának, ha elhalasztja ezt a lehetőséget. - Jöjjön!</p>
<p>Az omega lakása kisebb és szegényesebb volt, mint amire az alfa számított. Persze, rótta meg magát, miközben levette a cipőjét az előszobában, egy egyedülálló omega nem engedhet meg magának semmiféle luxust - de úgy tűnt, Yuu vagy nem hozott magával ide semmit az „előző életéből”, vagy már mindenen túladott, amin csak lehetett. Még csak egy kép sem lógott a falakon, egy váza sem volt a kis asztalon, ami az egyszobás lakás kicsiny és sötét központi helyiségét díszítette.</p>
<p>- Csak… csak tegye oda, a konyhába, kérem - motyogta Yuu a szatyrok felé intve fejével, kétszer is megköszörülve a torkát, mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatot. Látszott, hogy zavarban van, és Yoshiki nem tudta ezért hibáztatni. Az omegák büszkék szoktak lenni arra, milyen otthonos a lakásuk, ám ezé a szerencsétlené a legkevésbé sem volt az. A dekoráció teljes hiánya, a szegényes berendezés mind-mind olyasmi volt, ami szembement Yuu legelemibb ösztöneivel.</p>
<p>Yoshiki szó nélkül pakolta ki a bevásárlást, és tette be a dobozokat, konzerveket, zacskókat a hűtőbe vagy fel a polcokra, úgy, ahogy ő gondolta. Yuu földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulta, ahogy az alfa már-már úgy rámolt a konyhájában, mintha csak otthon lenne - a férfi nem is tudott visszafojtani egy sunyi kis mosolyt, de persze elfordult előtte, nehogy az omega észrevegye.</p>
<p>- Nincs senki, aki gondoskodni tudna magáról? - kérdezte meg halkan. Yuu nyögött egyet, majd kieresztett egy remegő lélegzetet is.</p>
<p>- Tudok magamról gondoskodni - mondta halkan. A hangja ugyan határozottságot sugárzott, de Yoshiki biztos volt benne, hogy ez csak a látszat. Vetett is rá egy szkeptikus pillantást a szeme sarkából. - Tényleg! - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz az omega.</p>
<p>- Ha maga mondja… - vont vállat Yoshiki, majd hátat fordítva a rövidke, étkezőasztalként is funkcionáló konyhapultnak megtámaszkodott a két kezén, és magára öltötte legbizalomgerjesztőbb mosolyát, azt, amit az igazán nehéz ügyfeleknek tartogatott, na meg persze az omegáknak, akiket el akart csábítani. - Mindazonáltal, úgy vélem, ez igencsak nehéz lesz, ha nem sikerül munkát találnia.</p>
<p>Yuu összekulcsolta a karjait maga előtt, és tett egy lépést hátra. Az arcáról csak úgy sugárzott a rosszul titkolt harag, de Yoshiki tisztában volt vele, hogy nem rá mérges, hanem a helyzetre, amibe annak az alfának a jóvoltából került, aki elhagyta őt.</p>
<p>- Nem megbántani akarom, higgye el - mondta, és közelebb lépett az omegához. - Tudom, hogy nehéz helyzetben van, és, azt hiszem, tudnék magának segíteni.</p>
<p>- Segíteni? - Yuu szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.</p>
<p>- Segíteni - ismételte el lassan a szót Yoshiki. - Tudom, korábban azt mondtam, hogy az ön állapotában nem alkalmazhatom, de talán… - Óvatos mozdulattal az omega vállára tette a kezét. - Úgy vélem, ki tudnánk dolgozni egy mindkettőnk számára előnyös megállapodást, Yuu.</p>
<p>Az omega szemei, ha lehet, még jobban elkerekedtek. Yoshiki biztosra vette, hogy értik egymást, ahogy azt is, hogy nyert ügye van - és erről néhány másodperccel később, amikor Yuu megsemmisülten maga mellé ejtette a kezeit, és lehajtotta a fejét, meg is bizonyosodhatott.</p>
<p>Amikor másfél órával később Yoshiki kielégülten és elégedetten hevert Yuu-val a karjaiban, az omega olcsó, de tiszta, öblítőillatú lepedővel beburkolt kanapéágyán, az omega zaklatott lélegzetvételeit hallgatva, kezével azt az óriási pocakot simogatva, amiről úgy vélte, hogy csak útban lesz, ám végül kiderült róla, hogy sokkal izgalmasabbá teszi a dolgokat, úgy érezte magát, mint a legszerencsésebb alfa a világon.</p>
<p>- Sz… szóval… - szólalt meg halkan Yuu. Az omega neki háttal feküdt, így az arcát nem láthatta.</p>
<p>- Szóval? - Yoshiki végigszánkáztatta az ujjait a pocakon, aminek lakója, úgy tűnt, ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felébredjen, hiszen gyanúsan mozgolódni kezdett.</p>
<p>- Ami… ami a munkát illeti… - motyogta Yuu. Az alfa felvonta a szemöldökét.</p>
<p>- Csak nem azt hitted, hogy neked adom azt a munkát?! - Ennyire nem lehetett hülye ez a szerencsétlen. Miért tett volna ilyet? Miért hitte ez az omega, hogy hagyná, hogy egy újszülött csecsemő ápolása mellett dolgozni kezdjen?! - Nem, Yuu. Nem fogsz dolgozni.</p>
<p>- D… de… - Az omega remegni kezdett, mire Yoshiki szorosabbra fonta a karját körülötte.</p>
<p>- Nem, Yuu, nem kell dolgoznod - jelentette ki, és nyomott egy apró puszit az omega tarkójára. - Mostantól én gondoskodom rólad. Rólatok - javította ki magát, majd ásított egy nagyot, és lehunyta a szemeit, nem törődve azzal, hogy Yuu a döbbenettől még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.</p>
<p>Az omega majd ráér neki megköszönni azután, hogy kialudták magukat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>